Please May I?
by bluflaxh0711
Summary: Robin and Zoro try to navigate their feelings for each other


Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Warning: There's gonna be a bunch of LEMONS for this.

Chapter 1

' _It looks like it's going to be a sleepless night after all'_ Robin smiled as she thought it. She didn't really mind it. The events in Water 7 had her on a high even days later. She's finally found her place in the world among the Straw Hat Pirates. They made it okay for her to exist. All her life, she was made to believe that she was an abomination and that her death would be a gift to the world. After a time of being constantly told this, even she saw herself in this image. Robin had been deeply wounded ever since Ohara. The rejections and betrayals that followed only added more but now those wounds are healing, with the pain fading. She found herself in the company of people who valued her and who would always have her back. ' _I don't have to be alone anymore.'_ She thought as she fixed herself a pot of coffee and headed for the Sunny's bow. She settled into a fold out chair, took in a deep breath and stared out to sea.

" You've done it now." Came a low husky voice from behind her.

" Done what?" She said simply as she knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

" There's no turning back now," Zoro paused, " you've become a full pledged member of this unruly crew." She could hear him closing the distance between them.

" It certainly is lively around here." Robin replied just as Zoro reached the rails and proceeded to lean against it.

" We've got an idiot for a Captain. It's bound to get rowdy." He said without looking at her. This solicited a giggle from Robin who said, " He's quite the character." She poured Zoro a cup of coffee and walked up to him. He accepted and they both stood watching as the ship treaded the moonlit sea.

" Hey Zoro," she broke the silence, " Thank you. I know it wasn't easy getting to this point but I'm glad you all came for me." The next thing she heard was a mug falling to the ground. He was so fast that it took her a moment to catch up. The swordsman was holding her waist with his left hand pulling her close to him and his right caressing her cheek. She was wide eyed as Zoro planted a kiss on her lips. Surprising even herself, Robin didn't resist. She actually found herself wrapping her arms around him to pull him even closer. Her lips responded to Zoro's. There was a longing and a sense of comfort in his embrace. She could feel herself melt into the feeling of the man holding her but she broke it off realising how this should not be happening.

"What are you doing" she said calmly looking at him waiting for an answer. The response she got was getting yanked back into an even tighter embrace. She tried to break free but couldn't. Knowing his strength she calmed down and stood still in his arms. "Zoro?"

" I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough." He began slowly. " You had to suffer through so much in that jerk's hands because I couldn't get to you fast enough."

"Zo-" she was cut off. He planted his face deeper into her neck.

"I'll become stronger so I won't ever have to lose you." Robin was at a loss from what she was hearing. " Everytime you got hurt, I could have protected you."

" It's not your fault. Everything is fine now. I'm okay." She put her arms around him once more. " I'm right here. And I'll be here." Zoro lifted his head to meet Robin's gaze. A faint smile played across her face and she was stunning under the moonlight.

" Yes you are." He said softly. Robin could see the relief on Zoro's face as he fixed his eyes on her. This time she put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. She didn't know why but she wanted to stay longer in the warmth of his company. Before Water 7, Zoro was always apprehensive around her. Everytime he put his life on the line for her, she was surprised. How they got to this exact moment she didn't know but that would have to be a discussion for later. Zoro was not interested in talking at the moment and neither was she.

She parted her lips granting access to his tongue which she met with her own. Being the more rational one though, she had to resist the growing desire inside her. Just for a moment.

He looked disappointed. Robin flashed a wicked smile, clearly amused by the swordsman's reaction. "I want to but…" she let it drag a little because she wanted to see his reaction. He seemed to become even more flustered. Robin couldn't help let a giggle escape. " It's a bit chilly out tonight don't you think?"

" Roger that!" Zoro responded as he turned his back to her and got to his knees. "Hop on." He said it with such demand that she just complied. In a flash, they were on their way up to the Crow's Nest. When they got up there, no one bothered to close the hatch.

Zoro laid Robin down onto her back and hovered over her. She was irresistible with a playful smile forming on her lips and a blush spreading across her cheeks. The swordsman's stared at her for a moment. It was like being caught in a spell. He slowly caressed her cheek as though he wanted to make sure that this was real. She felt warm against his hand. "Robin." He said stunned. Reaching out for his face, "Zoro," she said before pulling him in for a kiss. The jolt of the contact affirmed that this was happening and he wanted her so much.

As he kissed her with growing hunger, his hand went from her cheek to the button of the oversized polo Robin was wearing. One by one the buttons came undone. When he reached the last one Zoro followed with his lips where his hands were moments ago.

He kissed her jaw then proceeded to her neck. He heard a moan escape her as he licked and sucked his way to her cleavage. In one swift move, he removed Robin's black laced bra and tossed it to the side. Zoro pushed off the floor to hover over her once again. Her breasts were exposed fully. Robin turned even more red as he gawked at them. She had always been straightforward and didn't seem to be any type of bashful but Zoro staring at her in this situation was something else entirely. She was relieved when he leaned in again to kiss the valley of her breasts. He soon found the right nipple and sucked on it while he grabbed her left breast and started to massage it. They've only just begun but Robin was already being overwhelmed by the sensation of him on her.

She was a little disappointed when Zoro removed his hand from her breast but she was filled with more ecstasy when she felt him between her thighs. His fingers drew circles over her clit against her underwear. She expressed her pleasure in louder moans. Her breaths became heavier and she couldn't help but press herself more into Zoro's fingers. He smiled when he felt her. Wanting to please her even more, he stripped her of her panty and continued to rub on her pink folds. He lifted his head for moment then bent down but this time aiming lower. Instead of his fingers, his mouth was now pleasuring her. Robin felt herself heat up even more so that without thinking, she grabbed the back of Zoro's head and pulled him into her more. His tongue felt so good that she wanted more. Assisting his tongue, Zoro inserted two fingers into her and began to move them in and out of her.

"Oh God!" Was all Robin could manage. She let him keep going but she wanted to truly feel him. She reached for him and brought his face on level with hers. She kissed him vigorously. She let any inhibitions go when she let him know what she wanted by gently rubbing his hardened cock over his pants. Zoro understood and he quickly stripped, exposing every inch of his well sculpted body. He knelt between her thighs positioning himself. He looked a little unsure as he looked at Robin as if to ask for permission. To this, Robin simply nodded. Almost afraid, Zoro slowly pushed his cock into her. Just the head made her wince. She bit on her lip and closed her eyes as the sensation overtook her. Worried that he was hurting her, Zoro stopped and kissed her before continuing to insert the rest of his shaft inside. Robin was so tight that he moaned into her mouth. She felt so good.

Robin wrapped her hands around Zoro to hold him there while she adjusted to his size. Once comfortable, she loosened her grip and he started to pull out. He too was losing himself so that even though he wanted to be gentle with her, he couldn't help but thrust fast and hard into her. She yelped but gave him a loving smile signaling him to keep going. Zoro started to move rhythmically in and out of her. She surrounded him with warmth and wetness and he felt good and big inside her that in just a few moments they both sounded winded.

" Zoro…. Zoro…" she said between breaths as she grabbed his ass.

" Me too Robin…" Zoro said equally breathless. He rammed into her faster and faster until he felt her tighten. As if she wasn't tight enough already. This brought him even closer to pure pleasure. Grabbing her hips a little too harshly he continued to thrust. She also felt how close she was to an orgasm and with Zoro relentlessly pounding her she pulled him so that her breasts were against his. The swordsman also closed his eyes as he drew closer and closer.

" Zoro!" She screamed as she came mere seconds before he did. Her body shuddered uncontrollably when the orgasm hit. She bit on Zoro's shoulder who was also moaning as he released inside of her. Her arms fell to her side while Zoro crashed on top of her. Panting like they ran a marathon they caught their breaths before Zoro rolled to the side and pulled her into a cuddle. He grabbed a blanket on the bench near them and covered their naked bodies. They were both exhausted that they fell asleep almost immediately. It seemed their stamina held up against drawn out battles but it took everything they had for passionate love making.

There was much to be discussed but for now, they slept in each others arms completely satisfied.

That's it for now.


End file.
